


Two Dash One

by Bearixt



Series: Achievement Unlocked [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: He exhales, thinks instead of how it feels like this is where he should be, thinks of how to convey to Itaru,gorgeous and deserving Itaru-san, that being connected like this feels like it is meant to be.If I waited a whole damn year,Banri repeats to himself like a mantra, over and over again,I can wait a few more minutes.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Achievement Unlocked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870411
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	Two Dash One

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Posting this anon (for now?) because of two reasons: an irl apparently subscribed to me, which is truly a frightening thought, and~~ this is actually my first time writing smut so im a little,,, hesitant. THE THINGS I DO FOR BANITA (edit: made irl unsub so yay de-anon!! time to be shameless on main!! 🤪)
> 
> WIP title was “my hands slipped” because I literally wrote the first part half asleep, didn’t think it would end up in smut, and I have a list of things to write and this is not even included. I should be writing for rare pair week. god. THE THINGS I DO FOR BANITA (2)
> 
> Tysm to Nikki for the beta. This is set in Act 2 but no explicit spoilers.

Finally getting Itaru to date him is like clearing a game in ultra hard mode. Aside from beating Hyodo’s crappy acting, making Itaru see him more than a gaming buddy has been one of Banri’s goals when he entered Mankai.

It took him an entire year of getting unsolicited and terrible pieces of advice from Kazunari and Taichi—heck, even from Muku. And director-chan. Actually, who the hell didn’t stick their noses into his business?

An entire year of pulling all-nighters to clear dungeons together that will more often than not end up in a fight, because Banri will mention something about them being good romantic partners, which will lead to Itaru reminding him of their ages, to which Banri will reply with the hardest eye roll he can manage. Then, passive-aggressive remarks.

Itaru can’t tell him what to feel, and he can’t tell him what to do.

“You’ll realize later on that it’s just some fleeting crush,” wasn’t it?

An entire goddamn year of waiting, of proving that he is not just “confused” and “will regret it” and whatever other pathetic excuses Itaru threw at him. Banri’s now in university, and he’s _still in love_ with him. Take that, asshole.

But, yeah. Dating. Doesn’t feel like there’s much difference from a year ago, aside from the absence of tension caused by the huge elephant in the room. And with more kissing and cuddling. _Honestly_ , they should’ve done this dating thing long ago. The kissing and cuddling would’ve been more fun when he’s not drowning in this shitty uni stuff.

Whatever. All’s well that ends well and all that.

Again, clearing a game in ultra hard mode. A year of boss fights and item building and losing before finally _winning_. Surely, it’s normal to feel a little… protective of your prize?

Not that Itaru is an object to win over and shit, all right? It’s not his obligation to say yes to him even after a year of wooing; it was Banri’s decision to keep hanging on, after all. And if Itaru still didn’t acknowledge him as a person capable of making his own decisions, then that would fucking suck, but Banri would accept it.

No use dwelling on the if’s though, because they _are_ hella dating. Damn, just thinking of it shouldn’t make Banri this giddy.

And _damn_ , he shouldn’t be thinking in circles like this. So annoying. 

As annoying as the group of women that flocked to Itaru the moment they stepped out of the station. 

Banri steps aside, arms folded as Itaru smiles and politely answers their queries about work and theatre and _are you free this evening?_

Banri has been watching (admiring, let’s be honest) Itaru’s face so often, so it’s not hard for him to notice the minute twitch of his brows, signaling his annoyance. His smile never falters though, ever the expert.

Their eyes meet, and Banri simply raises a brow. Itaru takes that as his cue and carefully sidesteps them to stand next to him. “Sorry, everyone. I can’t join you since we have a theatre meeting tonight. We’re actually quite running late.”

“Awww.”

“Oh! Is he an actor too? Your cousin?”

“You never join us, Chigasaki!”

Itaru only laughs in response, but his co-workers, seemingly used to it, accept the answer. They say their goodbyes and walk away, Itaru waving at them with the perfect smile still plastered on his face.

The two of them turn around and start to make their way to the dorms as well, but Itaru pauses when one of his co-workers (Huh? Where did she come from?) tugs at the sleeve of his blazer.

“Yes…?”

Banri inwardly snorts. Bet he doesn’t even remember the name of this one.

The woman looks to the side before she visibly inhales, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes briefly flicker to Banri before she looks up at Itaru.

“Ah, Chigasaki,” she says, “can I have your number?”

“Eh?”

“The proposal for the next project, remember? Since we’re the assigned leads, it’ll be better if I can easily contact you.”

She clears her throat. “I know I used to have your number, but I deleted it when— you know. Forgot all about it till now, but… umm.”

What was that? Banri narrows his eyes.

Itaru looks briefly uncomfortable, but they exchange numbers in the end. After short pleasantries, the woman bows and follows the rest of the group. Banri waits for Itaru to mention her as they continue their walk again, but he just continues to tap at his phone.

Ugh. “Oi, Itaru-san.”

“Hmm?”

“Who was that?”

“Nakamura-san, apparently. Good thing she typed her name in. I totally forgot.”

“What was she talking about? Deleting your number?”

“Ah, that.” Itaru pockets his phone and looks straight ahead. “Turned her down when she asked me out. It was kinda messy. Apparently, she thought that I liked her.” He turns to Banri, a small smirk on his face. “I unconsciously raise people’s flags IRL, I guess.”

Before Banri can comment, Itaru continues, “I raised all your flags, didn’t I?”

“Not like you needed to,” Banri says, lightly elbowing him on the ribs. “You’re the only route I would take anyway.”

Itaru just laughs again, and Banri would’ve been pissed if he didn’t see how red the tips of his ears are.

* * *

After dinner, they head straight to Itaru’s room. Itaru grabs a towel and clothes from his drawer, mentioning that Chikage is out for tonight so Banri can stay, before he goes out to take a quick shower.

Banri plops down on the sofa, throwing an arm over the backrest. He still has papers to write, and who fucking _knew_ there would be a bunch of essays and shit to do in just a few months? Not that it’s difficult, almost nothing ever is for him, but do the professors really have to team up and give them all at once? Is it punishment?

So time-consuming. He’d rather go back to just hanging out with Itaru all night and not even giving a damn about his first period.

A few minutes later, Itaru comes back, wearing a plain white oversized shirt that almost completely hides his shorts, and sits beside him, a towel on his head. He picks up his phone from the table and opens a gaming app instead of doing something about the way he’s dripping water everywhere.

Banri rolls his eyes. Right. Last day of the event with his best girl. Not that he even needs to grind anymore; there’s a 10-million-point difference between him and the person in second place.

He reaches a hand out to dry Itaru’s hair himself, but he changes plans at the last second, deciding to straddle and sit on his lap instead. He looks at Banri once with a raised brow before he raises both hands so that he can continue playing above Banri’s head. Banri huffs but proceeds to dry Itaru’s hair anyway, ignoring the voices and background music he hears from the phone.

When he’s satisfied, he tosses the towel on the couch and rakes his fingers through Itaru’s hair, smiling when the other hums in approval. Banri leans in and kisses his nose, quickly moves to his cheek before Itaru could complain about blocking his view, and after two pecks on his lips, he moves to his neck.

“It’s the weekend tomorrow, but better not leave a mark,” Itaru chides, tone casual. “You can bite really hard, you know? Leave my neck pristine for my dreadful Monday meeting, please.”

Banri rolls his eyes again but complies nonetheless. He goes lower, leaving butterfly kisses on his trail until he reaches a visible collarbone. This would be hidden underneath his work clothes anyway, right? Just as he nips and licks at Itaru’s collarbone, the scene from earlier flashes in his mind.

_“I unconsciously raise people’s flags IRL, I guess.”_

And that’s the thing, isn’t it? Itaru-san is… Itaru-san. Good looking, can smile his way out of most things. His kindness— well, it’s debatable, depending on who’s asking, but he does have his own way of caring. It’s damn easy to like him, no matter what Masumi or Yuki says.

(It was not hard for Banri to fall in love. Making Itaru believe him when he confessed though? That was _hell_.)

The world sees the persona Itaru created for himself, and Mankai Company is lucky to see him in his relaxed mode. To see him beyond the mask. And while Banri is grateful, he still can’t stop thinking about how there’s no piece of Itaru that is completely just for _him_ yet, something only reserved for Banri. Gaming doesn’t even count; he plays with the others as well, and thousands of people watch _taruchi_ clear one game after another.

With a sudden rush of determination to make a dream turn to reality, Banri raises his head and moves his lips near Itaru’s ear.

“Can I fuck you?” he breathes out before nibbling his earlobe and—

“Shit!” Banri flinches and rubs the top of his head that Itaru’s phone had used as a landing pad before it fell on the couch. He glares at him, but the other doesn’t do so much as blink.

“Sorry, sorry,” Itaru says, not sounding sorry at all. “You sure? I don’t mind, but—”

Banri lunges forward and captures his lips, pressing his tongue against Itaru’s, capturing all the excuses before it can get out of his mouth. He moves closer, bringing their chests together, raking his fingers through Itaru’s hair.

They break the kiss to remove their shirts, and Banri leans down to continue his unfinished work on Itaru’s collarbone. When he nips at the area where his shoulder and neck meet, Itaru growls. It falls short of being threatening, which Banri assumes is his original goal. Instead, it sounded so _needy_ that Banri drops on the floor, kneeling in between Itaru’s legs.

Banri holds his knees and spreads his legs wide, leaning forward to nuzzle into his thighs before he mouths at his cock through the cloth, looking up at Itaru with a grin, and traces its outline using his tongue. He switches back to his thighs sometimes, kissing and biting the skin he sees, but never leaving Itaru’s cock alone, making sure that he’s at least palming it if not mouthing it.

Itaru groans and looks down at him. “If you’re not gonna get to the point, I’ll just go back to tiering.”

Again, it doesn’t have the intended effect, not when he gazes at Banri with the unmistakable look of hunger and _want_ , too intense that it is almost frightening. But Banri is never one to back down from a challenge.

Banri pulls down his shorts and underwear in one go, causing Itaru to shudder and gasp when Banri takes his cock in his hand and starts pumping slowly. As his fist slides _up, down, up, down,_ Banri watches Itaru’s face, relishing how the man bites his lip hard when he circles his thumb over the tip like he’s doing a complicated combo on his controller.

Banri continues his slow pace before he loosens his hold, lazy an adjective that can be used to describe his stroking, and Itaru thrusts forward in an attempt to get more friction. He’s completely hard, but Banri continues to tease him, not gripping hard enough, not stroking fast enough—just simply _not enough_ for him to be satisfied.

 _Can you even think of tiering now?_ is what Banri would’ve asked, but Itaru snaps his hips forward and moans his name and Banri loses the thought himself, pleasure shooting up his spine, and all he can think about is how he wants to hear _more_.

Banri grabs the base of his cock and leans forward to give a tentative lick at the tip. He has never given a blowjob before, but… Banri licks the tip again, swirls his tongue around the head, before he sucks at its side, going lower and lower until he reaches his balls, then licks the underside of his cock all the way back up to the head.

One quick kiss to the tip and he moves to his inner thigh, licking the goosebumps that formed before biting the skin, lapping at it after as if to say sorry—but he’s really not, because Banri knows that his marks look perfect on Itaru’s pale skin.

He uses a hand to toy with his balls and the other to keep his legs open, and then, Banri takes the head of his cock in his mouth.

And stops moving.

He stares up at Itaru and raises a brow.

“Haah, Banri, I fucking swear— ngh!”

Banri moves and swallows him down in one smooth motion, burying his nose in his pelvic as Itaru buckles up, eyes a little teary at the sudden movement. Itaru grabs a fistful of his hair and moans, eyes closing only for a moment before he has his gaze trained on Banri again.

Banri slowly slides his mouth up, tongue teasing everything it could reach. He experiments, swirling his tongue at the tip, hollowing his cheeks, listening to each and every sound that leaves Itaru’s mouth. The grip on hair tightens, but Banri pays it no mind. He enjoys the sting, just like how he enjoys the dazed expression on Itaru’s face as he looks down at him.

Never breaking eye contact, Banri takes him deep, taking pleasure in how he can feel the tip of his cock at the back of his throat. He stays like that for a while before he moves again, bobbing his head up and down, picking up his pace, thumb giving his balls feathery touches.

“Banri, shit, a—ah! Banri!”

God, just hearing Itaru say his name like that. Banri shivers and palms himself over his jeans while he massages Itaru’s balls. He moves his thumb lower and rubs his perineum as he takes him deeply again, and _hums._

“Wait, shit, shit, wait, stop—”

Itaru harshly grips his hair and pulls his head back, making Banri release his cock, a string of saliva connecting them for a short moment.

Banri looks up and sees Itaru panting heavily, cheeks flushed, looking so damn delectable and— _fuck_. Banri has never been this turned on his entire life.

Just his mouth and Itaru is already like this, disheveled and unrecognizable from the man that greets them every weekday morning. The feeling of winning a fistfight against a stronger, bigger opponent doesn’t even come close to the triumph he feels at the moment.

“Of course you’ll be good at this too,” Itaru says in between pants. “But you need to chill a bit or I’m going to come fast and you’re not getting what you want.” His eyes flashed dangerously before he leans his head back on the couch. “You brat.”

Banri grins and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, standing up and massaging his jaw.

“Lube and condom?” he asks.

Itaru raises a hand and vaguely motions to the direction of his PC. “Second drawer on the right.”

Banri easily finds them, absentmindedly noting that the bottle of lube is half empty, and he has already taken three steps back to the couch before he turns around again, grabbing a pillow and the duvet from the bed.

Itaru lifts his head up, and when their eyes meet after Banri prepared the duvet and pillow on the floor, he only huffs. He stands up, completely removing his underwear while he’s at it, and lies down on the floor, grabbing the pillow and placing it behind his lower back.

Without any shame, he opens his legs and presents himself to Banri, smirking like he knows how Banri’s losing grip on his sanity.

He probably does.

Instead of giving in, Banri pours lube onto his fingers before he looms over Itaru and kisses him. He reaches back and circles his slick finger over his entrance, drinking in how Itaru’s breath hitches through the kiss.

Itaru throws his arms around his neck when he pushes his index finger in. Banri breaks the kiss and looks at him.

“You good?”

“Yeah, just, hah, surprised.”

Banri nods and continues to push his finger in and out, one finger becoming two—and he has to kiss Itaru’s neck, tug at his earlobe, anything to distract himself, to not lose control as he feels the way Itaru takes him, warm and throbbing around his fingers.

“And this is not my first rodeo, you know.”

Banri pauses. “Who?”

“Long ago. Not important.” He wiggles his hips, clenching on his fingers, but Banri stays still.

That’s right. It’s Banri’s first time, but that doesn’t mean it is Itaru’s as well.

Did they see him like this? Did they see how breathtaking he is, with his pupils blown and lips bruised, body peppered with love marks? Sweating and panting, yet still so assertive and so… so _irresistible_?

An ugly emotion spreads through him, deadly and fast like a fire, and Banri dives forward, kissing Itaru fiercely as he enters a third finger. He licks at everything he could reach, memorizing how the inside of his mouth feels and tastes like even though he has already done so many times before, as if he’s trying to erase evidence of anyone other than him with his tongue.

Banri watches Itaru close his eyes and respond to the kiss, deepening it, releasing small noises from the back of his throat that make Banri twist his fingers inside him, needing to hear more.

Itaru moans, back arching and hands finding their way on Banri’s hair again. Banri inwardly grins.

And then, Banri feels Itaru _outwardly_ grin through the kiss. When they break it, Itaru laughs.

“For real?” Itaru has the gall to sound smug when Banri’s fingers are in his ass. “Are you actually the jealous type?”

“Shut up.”

“A-ah. I see now. Is this about, ngh”—Banri pushes his fingers deeper and curls them—“that woman from earlier?”

“I said shut up.”

“You’re really— _ah!_ ”

Banri grins, a nipple in between his teeth. He releases it and gives it a lick before moving to the other and sucks on it. He just wanted to check if Itaru is the type that likes their nipples to be played with, and the way he writhes beneath him tells him the answer. Bonus point that it shuts him up, too.

After one last suck, he sits back on his heels, still stretching Itaru, free hand on his knee to keep his legs open. “Do you know how long I have wanted this?” he murmurs.

Banri watches, mesmerized by the way his fingers sink in him, and realizing that his cock will replace them later makes the lust pooling in his gut roar. Banri has to hold his breath to control himself, deciding to focus on finding Itaru’s prostate instead.

Banri’s deft, long fingers give him an edge in playing games that require good hand-eye coordination.

It also helps him achieve his objective easily.

He brushes a spot that makes Itaru curse, hips leaving the pillow completely, and Banri has to bite his lip, cock painfully straining in his jeans at the display.

Itaru doesn’t beg for it though, doesn’t even mention anything about it. So Banri simply stores the knowledge for later, purposely not touching the area again.

“And you think you’re the only one?” Banri looks up to see Itaru smirk at him. “There was only so much I can do with my hand, especially after Chikage-senpai moved in. Do you know how fucking unreal you are?” His smirk transforms into something softer, and Banri’s heart somersaults. “You’re too good, too beautiful. Too OP. I can’t possibly deserve you.”

Itaru-san _is_ the beautiful one here, and god, does he still really think that? After everything?

He removes his fingers and scrambles to get the condom from the table, all while trying to get his pants open as well, ignoring the chuckle from his infuriating lover. Banri rolls the condom on and pours a gracious amount of lube, groaning as he pumps his cock twice before he lines himself against Itaru’s entrance, the tip kissing the rim of twitching muscle.

Banri inhales and enters him in one swift push.

Tight. Too damn tight. Too fucking perfect. So good, god he’s so good, so amazing.

_Mine._

Banri’s grits his teeth and closes his eyes, waiting for Itaru to adjust even though all he wants right now is to fuck him senseless. He exhales, thinks instead of how it feels like this is where he should be, thinks of how to convey to Itaru, _gorgeous and deserving Itaru-san_ , that being connected like this feels like it is meant to be.

 _If I waited a whole damn year,_ Banri repeats to himself like a mantra, over and over again, _I can wait a few more minutes_.

Banri shudders when Itaru clenches on him, and when he hears his name being called, he opens his eyes. Itaru’s smirk greets him. Again.

“What was it that you asked again? Ah, right.” Itaru wraps his legs around Banri’s waist and pulls him close, making Banri choke as he feels his cock fully sheathed in him.

Itaru reaches his hands out to grab the back of Banri’s neck and pull him down. “Fuck me,” he murmurs in his ear, mirroring Banri’s actions earlier, and pointedly bites his earlobe.

_Shit._

Banri pulls out almost completely, leaving just the head of his cock inside, before he thrusts back in hard. Itaru groans and jerks up when Banri starts moving, meeting each thrust clumsily before they find a rhythm. The room is quiet aside from quiet moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other, and they can’t even be as loud as they want to, but— more. It’s too much, it’s too good, and it can’t end yet because Banri wants _more_.

He pulls out before he completely loses himself to the sensation, his own denial compensated with Itaru’s whines, before he sits down on the floor, feet crossed. Itaru uses his elbows to prop himself up to take a look at him. Banri grins and taps his lap twice.

“Might be comfier here, don’t you think?” Banri says, knowing that he sounds anything but nonchalant.

Banri expects him to complain, but Itaru only rolls his eyes as he sits up and straddles him. He grabs Banri’s cock behind him, guiding it to his own entrance before he slowly lowers himself down, hands on Banri’s shoulders. He throws his head back as he takes Banri in, mouth opened and gasping. His fingernails dig into his skin, but Banri ignores it, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear instead.

When Itaru finally bottoms out, weight settling on his thighs, Banri curses and leans forward to suck at the offered neck, gripping the other’s waist tightly. If he bit too hard that it will most likely leave a mark, Itaru doesn’t comment on it. Or maybe it doesn’t even register to him.

But that’s fine. The world should know that he’s taken anyway. That he is Banri’s, and he is Itaru’s.

And if he thought that watching his fingers disappear into Itaru’s heat was amazing, it isn’t as mind-blowing as the way he feels around his cock, tight and so _deep_. Banri takes a moment to take it all in.

“Damn,” Banri murmurs, “you should see yourself.”

Itaru doesn’t comment on it, or maybe he doesn’t hear it too, busy moving his hips in circles as if it is physically possible to take him even deeper. He rests his chin on Banri’s shoulder for a moment, and then he’s pushing himself up until he is clenching around the tip, and pauses.

Banri knows it’s revenge from earlier, but he also knows that he can’t stay in that position for long, so he doesn’t yield. Instead, he loosens his hold on Itaru’s hips and waits.

He bites back a moan when Itaru drops and takes him in again, but Itaru doesn’t even try to be quiet anymore. He builds up a rhythm, pace slower but deeper than earlier, pre-come dripping from his cock, and it takes all of Banri’s willpower to not just grab him down and _slam_ up.

“You’re so good for me,” he says instead, kissing and biting every expanse of skin that he can reach. He lets Itaru do the work, sliding one hand down to the cleft of his ass, feeling how he is stretched around him as he continues to ride him in abandon.

Banri tugs a nipple with his teeth and Itaru falters, sitting on his thigh and head dropping on Banri’s shoulder.

“Oi oi,” Banri says. Damn, he surely has scratches on his back now. “Are you tired already? We gotta work on your stamina.” That means more sex, and Banri’s not complaining.

Itaru ignores him. “I know I said to chill earlier, but I would like to actually come tonight,” he says, not lifting his head up. “So fuck me properly or at least touch me.”

Banri wins, 1-0. Or is it 2-0 now? Yeah, definitely 2-0.

“But what if we just stay like this though? We can clear that new game you picked up earlier instead.”

Banri just mentions it as a joke, but the way his hole clenches on him— _oh. Itaru-san likes it._ He grins, about to tease him about it, but his brain decides to be a bastard and shows him images of the scenario. Of them playing all day, maybe even streaming, all while Banri’s inside him.

_Shit shit shit shit._

He tightens his grip on his waist, bites out a “We’re talking about that later,” and maneuvers them so Itaru’s lying down under him again. He might’ve been less gentle than he wanted because Itaru groans when his back hits the floor, so he mutters a quick apology before he grabs one of Itaru’s legs, throws it over his shoulder, and _thrusts_ _in._

“Itaru-san, I, ngh, you are— fuck.”

“Yes, you’re fucking me,” he replies in between moans, body quaking at the pace Banri’s pounding him. “I think we’re establishing that.”

He can still be a smartass while Banri’s sanity is chipping away? Banri growls. Not a damn chance. He’s gonna make it so that Itaru can’t think of anything aside from Banri and his cock in him and being fucked.

Banri releases his leg and grips his hips, kneeling up straight so that Itaru’s body is contorted in a way that doesn’t seem comfortable, but it gives Banri the leverage he needs to _slam_ it in, thrusting and aiming at the area he neglected before.

He knows he hits his prostate when Itaru moans, hands grasping the sheets beside his head, incoherent words tumbling out of his mouth. Banri continues to mercilessly nail him, mind only telling him to fuck and _own._

He’s so perfect around his cock, so hot and tight, so wet and just— just so fucking perfect. Banri takes every moan, every tremble, and Itaru’s so desperate and wanton, and Banri just wants to _take it all_. He’s so good for Banri, so fucking beautiful.

It takes him a while to realize that he’s been saying the words out loud, but Itaru’s reaction is exhilarating. His jaw goes slack, cock dripping, hips rocking to meet his thrusts. Banri watches intently as he falls apart at the seams, and damn, can he come just from behind?

“Banri,” Itaru moans. “I’m close.”

His eyes burns with desire, and Banri briefly wonders if this is how it feels to be the screen of Itaru’s PC or phone, to be the recipient of that intense gaze. Being the center of his undivided attention is intoxicating.

Banri doesn’t know what compelled him to command, _touch yourself,_ but he does, and he’s rewarded with an image that will be ingrained in his brain for life. He’ll have to figure out the answer to his question next time.

Itaru looks at him, eyes so dark that Banri can fall into them, and grips his own cock, stroking himself and never taking his eyes off Banri as he continues to demand _harder, faster_ , and—

He gasps, a hard, full-body tremble before he releases, arching up and muscles taut, come spilling between them.

The view—hair in disarray, lips bruised, hickeys and come all over his chest—and the way he tightens so sinfully on Banri’s cock, it is all just _too much_ and he stutters, losing his rhythm.

He thrusts deeply once, and another, and buries himself deep as the world becomes pure white light.

It feels like an eternity later when the real world fades back in, and he collapses on top of Itaru. They both just lay there, gasping and panting. Banri listens to the rapid heartbeat underneath him, wondering if Itaru can hear his as well. If he can hear him saying his declaration of love over and over again. If it’s enough to convince him that they deserve each other.

When their heartbeats go back to normal and Banri regains his breathing, he slowly pulls out and removes the condom, standing up to throw it in the trash. He grabs a few pieces from the box of tissues on the table and cleans himself and Itaru up, who doesn’t move an inch from his spot on the floor.

“C’mon,” Banri says. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Ugh. Don’t wanna move. My body hurts.”

Banri’s pleased that Itaru will feel him for days, but he can gloat about it later. “Do you really want Chikage-san to arrive here tomorrow morning and see you like that?”

And that totally backfired, because now all Banri can think of is Chikage seeing Itaru like this, naked and beautiful, and yeah fucking _no_. Banri pulls him up, ignoring his mumbled complaints, and guides him to bed, picking up the pillow as well.

He has half a mind to leave the duvet on the floor, knowing that Chikage’s sharp mind can easily put two and two together, but he settles for leaving the lube on the table. Using his foot, he drags the duvet to the bottom of the stairs and grabs a fresh blanket from the cabinet before joining Itaru on the bed. He rolls him over, making sure that Itaru is the one near the wall.

Banri throws the blanket over them and hugs Itaru from behind, nuzzling up against the back of his neck. “Should’ve done it in bed,” Banri says lowly, feeling the exhaustion kick in. “Can’t believe our first time’s on the damn floor.”

“Whose fault is that? Besides, does it really matter?”

“Heh, guess not.” He tightens his hold around him. “Especially since we still have the rest of our lives.”

“… Mhmm.”

Banri pretends to miss the pause. “Maybe use two condoms to avoid the mess, if you’re this lazy after.”

“I don’t mind barebacking. Think we’re both clean, no?”

Huh. What?

“You can come in me if you want to, just not when we’re doing it here. Shower’s too far, and I have to clean it up.”

Itaru turns around and brings their forehead together, a small smirk on his face. The part of Banri’s brain that somehow can still function whispers, _2-1_. “Thought I didn’t notice your possessive streak? Cute. Coming in me gotta bring your fantasies to life.”

“Oh my god, Itaru-san—”

“And you can be a little rougher. I’m not fragile.” He hums as if he just had a discovery. “I think I enjoy being ordered around, too.”

Banri groans and pecks him on the lips, eyelids getting heavy. He’s damn torn between feeling horny and sleepy, but the latter is overpowering everything right now. Despite what he says, Itaru doesn’t seem up for another round anyway.

“Let’s talk about kinks and try them all out later,” Banri mumbles.

Itaru laughs, and Banri thinks he says that they can’t try them _all_ later, but the hand stroking his hair lulls him to sleep. He yawns and closes his eyes.

“Night, ’taru-san.”

He feels lips being pressed on his forehead, and then, “Night, Banri.”

Banri smiles and dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Torn between writing soft and hard smut, so I ended up writing both. Sorry if you had to bust an uwu in the middle of a sex scene. And they're so chatty???? I also realize now why smut writers enjoy writing smut, so if I end up writing all their other ideas here....... THE THINGS I DO FOR BANITA (3)
> 
> twt: [@rinkaisha_](https://twitter.com/rinkaisha_) ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ


End file.
